


The Master

by blankdblank



Series: Story Ideas [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank





	The Master

Erebor, all the men get sent off to battle same in Dale. You’re the Lords daughter, you get placed in the position of Master as a young teen. Just barely too young to fight. Older teen males are taken off to training camps.

The men are gone for nearly 30 years through the years soldiers are sent back and assigned to women for breeding purposes. All the men in Dale died in battle so they mixed the women from Dale in Erebor’s pool of breeders. Only problem they’re never able to get within the gates to collect the children produced.

Through the years you form an alliance with the Elves nearby and with Diaa, wife of Thrain, stand in Queen of Erebor and her daughter Dis. Every band of soldiers moving through the lands knows not to mess with anything belonging to the Master of Dale. Soon including Laketown and a good portion of Erebor even against the home guards attempts to occupy the territory and take the resources produced there.

One day your name is drawn and your soldier is on your doorstep when you get home from work for the start of his month long leave.

It’s supposed to be just physical but what will the Elf, that’s promised to claim you, across the river do when feelings get mingled on the part of the soldier.

What happens when they come calling for your son, long story short they learn the lesson and your name is the last to be drawn.

...

Drafts Notes

Add in finding Smaug’s egg

Infants are given bracelets that are enchanted to control them.

Dwarves and men are enslaved by the power of the rings they posses within their borders.

All your men die your ring is taken back so as a the only surviving child of your generation you are free from the enchantment instantly when your father died.

Men and Dwarves are taken to do Saurons bidding against their will. Fighting the few ranks of men still able to refuse.

Find Smaug’s egg after one of the home guard-Orcs drop it.

You defend Dale coated in Smaug’s shed scales so your identity is safe.

Building wall with rocks, defending it. Thranduil orders you aid after gaining permission from his father.

You’re taken and become pregnant Thranduil takes you to his kingdom and marries you claiming your child to keep it from being taken.

They leave to march on the gates

You fly there on Smaug

Kill Morgoth-then Sauron and the ring then fly home.


End file.
